104456-morning-coffeerabbitrabbit-edition-1814
Page 1, Page 2, Page 3 Content ---- ---- I like her boots! Btw, why don't you try a hot milk Milo if coffee slams you? (does drinking a long tall glass of water help nail the coffee headache for you?) | |} ---- I like her everything, she's got the same attitude my Draken female does xD Nothing helps the headache with normal coffee, so I had to go cold turkey and just give it straight up. I missed the taste, so that's why I went with decaf :D | |} ---- Added a breakfast just for you :D | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- *bangs head with* I might use one of their songs for my house walkthrough video *nods* yey more wildstar time? :D Aw if it's any consolation the majority of the whiners here are not the majority of the game population? | |} ---- Why would you ever give up a government job for??! | |} ---- Want me to make another cup? Extra "irish" ? lol | |} ---- Oh man that looks so goooood! | |} ---- /ignore | |} ---- Am I missing something here o.O | |} ---- Must ADD Avatar. Now. Or ill get Hipster Raider onto you. *nods* | |} ---- Target aqquired. Say the word | |} ---- ---- Read some of the threads under general after a patch lol. Then you will understand the need for "irish" coffee in the morning. | |} ---- ---- Irish Coffee is coffee with liquor in it. Whiskey goes great in it. I believe that cup in that picture is Baileys with cream on top. | |} ---- I know what Irish coffee is xD But for me the picture in question was just a blue flag with a white cross :P | |} ---- lol thats kinda odd hahah but ya I have to drink now before I read some of this stuff. Though I have cut down on saying something against every silly thing I see. | |} ---- ---- | |} ---- I know someone who can swim through hardwood floors if they get enough of it. | |} ---- | |} ---- ---- I need more rest, i read that as Pantera. Thought why would anyone want to eat Metal for breakfast :( | |} ---- Bloody hell I did it too -.- | |} ---- It's that government job, getting to ya. Lucky you're quitting it to herd cats. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- :o Why would you delete/abandon the Drusera quests? | |} ---- ---- *blush* Thank you ^^;; I'm really looking forward to it :D | |} ---- I lost access to my Drusera quests at level 40, so I've been barred from doing them. I have NO idea what's going on in the endgame lore :( I just ignored it because there were filthy dommies around in Wilderrun and I didn't want to get ganked while reading quest text and the quest just, POOF, disappeared. | |} ---- ---- ---- *wanders in and snugs Rocio, then settles in to eat his cereal* An RP thing similar to what happened before I joined the guild would be great, have to see if we can arrange something like that when you get back from your trip. Have lots of fun there! Noticed GD is as bad as ever, so little point reading the forums lately. Not real happy with animation/model changes, but pretty pointless to complain to a company following in Ankama's footsteps, so I won't. No comment on new content since its pvp, so zero or less chance I'll do any of it. *heads off to Celestion, where he spends most of his time lately* | |} ---- That was pre-emptive, most of them back then would've been teleport farm botters :P | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- what a "cupcake" big girls need love too ;-) | |} ---- Wait what? Who insulted you? *rolls up imaginary sleeves* | |} ---- Nili, making friends wherever she goes. I wanted to brag about my military career too because I know everyone would be interested and cares deeply about my personal life. In fact, there are a few other ex military folk around, we could talk about old war stories and compare scars and stuff. | |} ---- Wonder which mod it was, let's see who's online. Morwynne and Arteek (never seen this mod post anywhere hmm) My Money's on Elf girl coming to the rescue. *edit Bet 99% confirmed since Arteek is Mod for Croissant Section of forums. | |} ---- But I'm not big xD *points to the picture thread in off topic* Some lame troll who was showing everyone his epeen size Sparta00 said: Certainly no lady thats for sure but hey i guess fat girls need something to do too since men probably wont touch you The thread got deleted though and so did the message to me, it's not in my inbox anymore. Wonder if he got banned. | |} ---- ---- myyyy herooooooooo | |} ---- oh man was a private msg insult...wow.....yaaaa i think he go bye bye. Why that other girl even agree with anything he said after the first insults I don't understand. | |} ---- as of matter of fact....later. | |} ---- Never understood why people go to weight insult jokes haha. I'm a bigger guy but crazy fact "I" like being a bigger guy. I can still out run some of my sknny friends, I'm actually very agile and flexible. Just because my body doesn't burn calories in an efficent manner diesn't make me less of a person. Akways a pet peeve of mine. | |} ---- Yea was a PM insult. I didn't even get the chance to report it, it was deleted before I could read it on the forums. It was in my email wrapped with a little bow on it though. As to the other chick, no idea maybe she was doing a new form of trolling? Nah you're still early! It's page three :D I agree with what you're saying. Bigger people are people too. <3 Also can it be Christmas yet? Into the Woods Trailer Also one of my officers shared her new hat with us http://gyazo.com/57fe3e836837eb54cb6d03242d9cd515 They don't even think of how Drakens look do they? | |} ---- ---- The hell did I miss? *grabs some coffee* Nili. Are you flirting with boys again? | |} ---- ---- I've always wanted to try poutine, it looks tasty and something I'd only eat once in my life for fear of a heart attack... but still! | |} ---- You know it babe ;) | |} ---- ---- As someone living in the province where the now world-famous poutine was born: this, so much this. Heart attack in a bowl but totally worth it. You must try it AT LEAST once. The hard part? Not trying it twice. | |} ---- Nah I'll have Riddley at 50 by this September. Then I'll sit there and wait..... and wait..... then one day I'll be able to tank and I'll be all Hardcore. | |} ---- ---- Visiting Canada is on my to-do list before we settle down and decide on having children *nods* | |} ---- Scott. Let's be honest here. It's not that your body burns calories in an inefficient manner. It's that you treat yourself like a coal powered locomotion train. Except, instead of coal, you shovel in cookies for energy. Now before you take it as an insult, realise i had KFC for dinner tonight. Choo Choo. | |} ---- Was my favourite part of Quebec. Also don't stuff up the order and say Poutaine. You make the shop laugh. Or so i've heard. | |} ---- Cause forum posters not in guild. | |} ---- Well more Pizza than cookies ;) | |} ---- ---- ---- :o what a cute kitty! *squeaks* | |} ---- Don't make me get the flame thrower Chau! | |} ---- STOP BLAMING THE COOKIES! Chua know for fact cookies did nothing wrong. | |} ---- Chua think should go hug a Funnybunny | |} ---- Yea trolls try to call me fat a lot actually o.O But thank you *snuggles the Koala* | |} ---- Well I still.think you're a cutie. *sniffs* | |} ---- Hey! HEY! No snuggling the Koala! It's hard enough to keep the Evil, Bad Ass line when my nickname is a Koala. Snuggling is NOT going to help. lol. And.. really? *looks again* Fat? Man.. Trolls got no game. *shakes head and looks at the Internet* It's true. The internet is full of idiots. This confirms it. | |} ---- Omg. Did you report them? | |} ---- Okay okay no snuggles <3 I usually don't have to actually. the mods here are on top of their game. | |} ---- I agree, I always thought Nil was very attactive (mean that in a compliment way not creepy way.) But people don't look they just use assumptions. | |} ---- :wub: | |} ---- Seeing old friends Sorry about Harpyr. :( | |} ---- You just have to run around with no shirt on dropping elbows like me sir. No one will ever question it again. | |} ---- It's okay I'm gonna remake her as a Draken. | |} ---- ---- Draken master race :3 | |} ---- According to the fashion industry anyone who weighs more then this is fat. Which is completely against what is: 1) naturally healthy and 2) naturally considered beautiful in 99% of cultures and actually physically desired in a partner of both sexes as proven by pretty much everyone you ever speak to. Sir Mix a Lot needs to do more speaking tours once he's done with that Symphony to educate the skeletons and those who drive them to death by starvation and self-hate. | |} ---- They are the only Dominion race I don't hate. Why they havn't sacrificed the Cassians to the Blood Gods now that they are so embedded in the Dominion and they rely on them so heavily boggles my mind. | |} ---- Niliana is unimpressed. Well my Draken is glad they're still around, she finds Cassian females an interesting hunt on their own ;) | |} ---- ---- I hope you're able to get your desk back soon. I hate people like the woman you described. *cringes* | |} ---- OMG, that girl is so fat. She still has mass. Seriously, I could have been a super model, during the Renaissance. Real women are who they are, not what the media makes us into. | |} ---- I don't have the Scott / Macho Man Build. I'm more... *thinks* Broad shoulders. Thick neck. Big head. Same creepily define Trapezius. But I actually have hair, and my arms are a little smaller though. I avoid Steroids. lol | |} ---- Hey Mysery- Henrietta is 44 (maybe just dinged 45) if you want to party up and slam out some quests on Saturday or Sunday morning let me know :) | |} ---- Hell. I need a real woman. I go after Fashion Media woman, and I'll probably put her in traction. ...and that's just from a hug! | |} ---- Come here you..lemme snuggle you to death They're not our enemy, but as for Cassian criminals who knows. ;) | |} ---- To be fair.... she is just big boned :P | |} ---- One can only hope Niliana...... | |} ---- Excuse me Sir, but do you have a moment to talk about our Lord and Saviour Synthol? | |} ---- WHY D: | |} ---- What the news DOESN'T report is.. that's not muscle mass. Synthol just moved his testicles into his biceps.. ..and then he got cancer. | |} ---- Stay away from Chua! Is enough Nilibeast tries to pet Chua! Only Chua's mate allowed to hug and belly rub. | |} ---- Belongs to mate! And nilibeast, not mate! | |} ---- But but..that tummy! | |} ---- Because the only thing better then rubbing oil on your skin is injecting it under said skin to pretend to have muscle. It's an awesome look on guys really. Saw a clip of a bodybuilder posing mid-competition who had to run off stage because he tensed so hard the oil leaked from his shoulder. Fabulous. Haha, it's a horrible video of people clamouring to take pics with him in Brazil about how awesome he looks... *feels sick* There's no dedication to work out there, no effort, just injections and a tub of oil. Sad. He didn't even look in a mirror and make it balanced across the muscle groups, just Popeyed it into the arms! | |} ---- ---- ---- There is nothing I find attractive about body builders at all. This dude is just weird. Personally I like chunky nerdy guys..... | |} ---- But....lots of work when mate in mood..... | |} ---- But it would help build up the "mood" by making it all into a sexy dance. | |} ---- The best part is.. with Biceps and Triceps that are so.. overdeveloped.. his functional ability to use the muscles is diminished. *shakes head* I doubt he could rep 200 x5 with those. His forearms or shoulders probably can't take the force. | |} ---- rig up an auto-open hatch | |} ---- Khandi.. ...announcing that.. in an MMO forum.. probably not the safest. *puts on his suit, grabs some Kevlar and two under arm holsters* *puts up a velvet rope* Okay. One at a time. Suitors please form a line. Anyone gets creepy, they get a free ride to the ER. B) | |} ---- ---- Or do the Iron Man thing. Where it just kinda folds away off you into a briefcase. | |} ---- ---- I thought Americans put it like this: 8/1/2014 ? Don't confuse my brain...maaannnn! | |} ---- Oh man that is just neat! | |} ---- Maybe he thinks it's January? | |} ---- Nope you got it right. Apparently someone's more MURICA than others. | |} ---- reminds me of the last Draken male face option | |} ---- ---- See, this is the problem. People have no imagination when it comes to insults. Now I love me a bit of banter but the insults have to be funny. They are no good unless they are funny. Insults that just don't work are fat, kid, you live in your moms basement, virgin and anything based on sexual orientation. They have been done to death for many years and verge on boring now. | |} ---- Yes I got excited, and in my excitement I forgot it's not January. WHAT MONTH IS IT?? | |} ---- August: The busiest month for birthdays in my family. A total of 11. I swear this month is more expensive than December! | |} ---- also the month you know when vacation is about almost knowing school is not too far ahead whether you have a job or not lol. | |} ---- ---- Untrue! I start chastising you for walking out the pregnant sheep you had your way with! ...really gets people angry. "Who's going to raise your *cupcake* Sheep!? The RAM!? THE RAM who's home YOU destroyed just because you couldn't get a human woman? The Ram who now sits on the hill, heartbroken, knowing his wife carries another species' child?! WHO! WHO I ASK! WHO!!?!" | |} ---- So jelly of the people who has no job yet can afford to go on vacation. :P I also hate our healthcare+insurance scam system. Where can I find cash clinics where my money goes toward the hard-working doctors instead of bullshit admins? | |} ---- Hmm... ummm.. Sweden? | |} ---- ---- LOL. President Camacho is my hero. | |} ---- I bet this makes it easier for the dentist. So, I have some folders to make and other projects, so I escaped to the solitude if our classroom. This part of the building has no power, so I'm working by skylight. So glad we have a skylight. | |} ---- <3 +1 Like (out of powa! today) I try my best to be a corrupt Genie twisting wishes and it ends up still being kinder then some of the patch notes :P Took me a while to return to the thread, with Koala Posting the monster from Riddik *shakes head to remove image like a Etch-a-sketch* | |} ---- ...a Scotland flag for a picture of Irish coffee? How odd! Breakfast is ready. I just made some rosemary potatoes with fried eggs over-easy and, of course, delicious hot coffee on the side. I already started into the mug, so it's not as full as it should be. Time to eat. -T. | |} ---- ---- I'm still fond of "you son of a motherless goat," from The Three Amigos. Or another good one: "I can't believe that out of millions of sperm you were the fastest." | |} ---- That song has been STUCK IN MY HEAD for the past few weeks. :P I love Halestorm. I saw them live once. :D | |} ---- ---- As with all things youtube, link to link had me listening to : Shatter Me - Lindsey Stirling ft Lzzy Halehttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=49tpIMDy9BE Which was funny, because it took 3 listens to realise it was the same singer from Halleeeestormz. | |} ---- Ewww... I think that's the guy whose arms exploded, Gregg Valentino. He was injecting them over and over with dirty needles - one interview he says it was actually propionate and Equipoise, not Synthol...but either way, it's really horrifying. My SO was into bodybuilding and I saw videos of this guy...oh my gosh. He even did his own "surgery" on them to, uh, drain them. Dear gods. The horror. -T. Edited August 1, 2014 by Tepetkhet | |} ---- ---- You two were very hard to follow around. lol. I was "mentoring" you so i had to stay near you, i kept getting the warning that i was too far away because i was attempting to follow the other supermodel. #firstworldproblems | |} ---- I get lost very easily. I was trying to follow you and Xvira but I kept getting distracted by things like flaming Jabbits. :( Must save the Jabbits! Then Xvira ditched me for some arrows. :P just kidding. I think we need a better communicating system when we are in a group. Lol | |} ---- August is a busy month for birthdays in general I'm finding. :P I guess all of us born in August are the results of our parents "early Christmas gifts"? :P Oh god, why did I put that imagine in my own mind... | |} ---- Sorry. Edited for troof. It's pretty freakin' foul. I keep trying to tell my SO that fit and toned is fine - body building (especially where steroids, HGH, and the like are involved), though...tends to make a guy look unattractive to gals like me. Like that poor Mirin' guy (may he rest in peace). -T. | |} ---- Normal human proportions? lol Proportionate in the sense that the bigger his biceps get, the more ridiculous he looks? sure EDIT: good morning! | |} ---- ---- i was going to find a picture to post, maybe a meme. but i dont want a virus on my work computer | |} ---- Coffe Crew Teamspeak / vent would be helpful | |} ---- OMG! I never knew that Lindsey Stirling did a song with Lzzy Hale! :o EDIT: AH! It's a whole new album out!!! *flails excitedly* | |} ---- lucky guy | |} ---- Hah! I agree, but I think he actually said, "propionate". Google says this is the most likely interpretation: Testosterone Propionate. -T. | |} ---- Always use protection. | |} ---- I'm glad you didn't. | |} ---- My mistake...I thought it was a typo. Must google to educate myself. | |} ---- Nah Gregg Valentino is an old Italian American. (who did it in the 90's?) This guy is a young Brazilian who's doing it right now in 2014. Both using the same crappy meant to be put in a car or in your frypan and not your body drug though. Greggy on Amazon: The damage he did(i wouldnt click it, but its there if you want to know) | |} ---- ---- if Lindsey Stirling were a W* toon i would say she would be an Aurin Esper, spamming Blade Dance all day P.S. I <3 Lindsey Stirling | |} ---- ---- Now you've made me really want to play MY Esper. xD | |} ---- I'm glad, i've been listening to that track + the one she did with Pentatonix as a cover back to back Radioactive - Lindsey Stirling and Pentatonix (Imagine Dragons Cover) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aE2GCa-_nyU Also Penta's Original Song: Video Love Again - Pentatonix https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F80FsZDTgn0 | |} ---- This is so true. I have no idea what they changed. I guess I'll figure it out next time I level Yola, which needs to be soon if I want to continue building my furniture empire. | |} ---- So good! :D I liked the original song too, but they really blow it away in this cover. :) Also, it looks like this was filmed in Goodsprings. :P (Fallout reference) | |} ---- Your Tumblr is cute as always, Oli. And makes me laugh. | |} ---- ---- ---- Yeah. Apparently Chua got fatter, humans got thinner, and male Aurin are all mouth breathers with huge teeth now. Going by the threads I've seen. :P | |} ---- I didn't hear about humans. I didn't notice any male Aurin issues... But I didn't look closely.... Rocio and Max can tell us. Aurin male mouth breathers: Fact or Fiction? On the next episode of Nexus Wants to Know. | |} ---- i think characters should change every once in a while. our bodies change often, why not have our in game characters change. Humans got to workin out. Chuas ate a little much and Male Aurin Developed Allergies All very common | |} ---- there's a skyrim mod that buffs your chars muscles over time as you do activities to simulate going to the gym. No, i'm not kidding. Pumping Iron - Dynamic Muscle Growth http://www.nexusmods.com/skyrim/mods/29476 | |} ---- More specifically: Humans are getting ready to hit the beach one last time before the end of summer. Chua discovered Oreos. FINALLY. (Science!) Aurin inhale so much pollen, but refuse to accept that it is evil, nasty, nose-clogging stuff because OMG NATURE IS BEAUTIFUL. | |} ---- My "Chua" are still gigantic. | |} ---- "I luv these trees but the make my nose run." /wipes boomers on sleeve. I think it would be cool if our actions caused slight changed. Nothing as drastic as Fable. But maybe a slow aging or changes to the body. Leave your character AFK in Malgrave too often and come back to a sunburn. :D | |} ---- How do you ever run? Or do you just...not? | |} ---- Koala? Do we have a picture? *looks around* *panics* Ok, I got it this time. | |} ---- +1 Like. I hate the forum LIMITING MY ABILITY TO SPREAD JOY. | |} ---- Shrug It's just that shirt. | |} ---- And then after a random amount of time (not play time but real time) the character dies of old age... I am literally laughing at the thought of all the rage posts/quits that would come of this | |} ---- I used to love how in Animal Crossing, spending time on the tropical island made your character tan. :D And that was back on Gamecube. I'd love it if other games did this too. | |} ---- /thick accent "Until I took an arrow to the knee." #1 disability in Skyrim is arrow-knee. Have you talked to your commanding officer about proper knee protection? You never know when an arrow will jump up and bite you. | |} ---- | |} ---- Love This. | |} ---- Haha! I'm making an RP event out of it. Rocio finds an Eldan reluc that allows him to manipulate the Weave. But being the troublemaker he is he uses his newfound powers to provoke bizarre physical changes across Nexus. While some are able to resist his lighthearted manipulation, others want to take his relic and shove where the sun don't shine. Still others want the power for themselves. How's that sound? Would this be fun? Would you play on your newly obese Chua? | |} ---- New idea! Your character only ages when you aren't logged in, and if you unsubscribe it doubles the speed. Underhanded tactic. | |} ---- But at least he boobs are fine. | |} ---- Also is it just me or does Lemurian look EXACTLY (and could very well be!) 'Stefan Kendal Gordy (born September 3, 1975), better known by his stage name Redfoo' Lemu: Redfoo: | |} ---- Does arrow-knee come with all the other sweet perks of other illnesses that are advertised late on TV?!?! | |} ---- No, arrow-knee means you'll have to be a town guard for the rest of your life. And possibly you will be eaten by a dragon or something. | |} ---- :O Lemurian is Redfoo! | |} ---- ---- What? No beach vacations?! No Vespas through the Grand Canyon or pastel colors?! THIS IS AN OUTRAGE | |} ---- Yes. They made armor that saves the important parts. That's good at least. | |} ---- Incredible album. 10/10. Listen to it in the gym. | |} ---- Hey, Reezza was already obese. I think I chose the biggest model, actually. I wanted a big fat squishy cupcake of joy to cram unto heavy armor and roll around with. And I got one... And now possibly she's even more squishy and hilarious. | |} ---- Putting it this way makes me wish I made Bozzie even chubbier. D: That's so adorable to imagine. xD *feeds Bozzie Reese's Cups* | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- | |} ---- With your love of Star Wars, how do you NOT name him Porkins? | |} ---- I do non think they are bigger. Maybe smaller, but the shirt is magic. | |} ---- Not magic... Padded... Wonder Bra on an already big girl = "I wonder how she doesn't tip over face first?" | |} ---- Everyone has long feet? | |} ---- I can tell you that if only I could jump roll like a Chua, I wouldn't mind all this extra weight I've gained nearly as much. | |} ---- Wonder Bra on a big girl is typically "..can she breath?" or "So THAT'S what a human bounce castle would look like." | |} ---- Also... I just have this adorable image of a tiny Chua standing on your desk, dong the toddler "gimme gimme" hand gesture as you hand him a giant Reese's cup. Adorable overload!!!! | |} ---- If I could jump roll like a Chua or float like in Wilderrun, I'd give zero *cupcake* about my weight. I'd eat anything and everything. | |} ---- ---- When you're DDD, you really need no wonder bra. And no, we do not tip over... Just have back pain. | |} ---- ...Exiles are genocidal terrorists. Not sure they can hold homicidal maniacs to a morale torch... | |} ---- anytime! | |} ---- Wife is 1 D shy. Yep. I know. Possibly .5 D shy now since baby is born and milk is generating. *shiver* I'm never having sex again. | |} ---- Fixed. | |} ---- I beg to differ | |} ---- Chubs doesn't make me think of chuas....just sayin' | |} ---- I haven't used that picture in forever, but it's been sitting in my imgur. xD I want a Chua now! I don't even care if they blow me up! This is so cute. | |} ---- I am of the cursed, sister. | |} ---- Bring it, Lizard hips. | |} ---- ---- ---- I will gladly assist with back support for all the Womenz! I've got nothing else important to do anyways. | |} ---- My apologies. I was being silly. I really do wear armour. Bad nerves today Bad headache Trouble keeping food down | |} ---- ---- ---- LOL we do not have back pain from big tatas....we have back pain from trying to hide them or we walk with our shoulders slumped because if we don't guys stare and flat chested little biotches say we are 'sticking our tits out' if we just try to stand up straight. Seriously. Has 36 D's..... Edited to say...but you can still help :D | |} ---- You're no match for my boobs power level...it is over 9000. | |} ---- ---- I hope you feel better. :( | |} ---- ---- Boba Fett: "Hey, Nick. Hey! Hey, Nick! Look this way!" Nick Fury: "Get your crotch outta my face, Fett." | |} ---- Mmmmmm donuts :wub: | |} ---- Holy boobs batman. I suggest we rename this thread morning boobs based on my feelings for this pic alone. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I'm so sorry about that forgive me and my boobs. | |} ---- Thank you. Once all of our grants are clear again then I might be able to look at food and not get sick. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Do you want them to count? | |} ---- ---- Chua need air! | |} ---- I think of myself as a progressive individual so in the interest of fairness...I SAY YES. | |} ---- Just stand up straight and absorb the flattery all around you. Strut it! | |} ---- Well OK then they count! Men! Show us your moobs!! *runs and hides before Xvira and Xila can find me* | |} ---- some folks like a lil' milk with thier coffee.. mammaries are appropriate | |} ---- *reads this thread* :huh: :o :mellow: *goes down stairs to his locker* *grabs a laryngophone, electronic air buds, two pairs of cuffs, OC spray, P226USN with shoulder rig, 4 magazines, sunglasses and an ASP* Right. Koala watch the door to the.. "Coffee House". Edit: *grabs Trenchcoat* Almost forgot. | |} ---- ---- ---- I was about to post the first picture in Google Images for "man boobs", then realized I could get smited most likely for it. Is that weird? I suppose it isn't since the only breasticles shown were all digital and covered (quite elegantly I might add), where Google takes all that away and just shows the nitty, god-forsaken gritty. | |} ---- LOL.... nailed it! | |} ---- Quoted for the most truth. | |} ---- ---- She's pretty but she really needs to smooth her skirt down in back >.> | |} ---- Are you patrolling....for boobs? Koala, I don't understand! | |} ---- I'm so glad that bothered someone else too. xD | |} ---- Chillia or Morywynne. Pink Cadillac or Gothic Cycle. At least.. that's what I think their Mod avatars would drive. (Not a pink Cadi. I know. But you get the idea.) or | |} ---- I love that armor!! Hell.....I would probably wear it...... | |} ---- *solemnly nods, as if to express the deepest gratitude for his actions* Carry on, solider. Carry on... | |} ---- Marvel Girl can't be bothered with these simple details!! | |} ---- Poutine is amazing and awesome and you should definitely have it at least once. We have a small burger/hotdog/fish fry place on the lake here, and I have been known to bring a small amount of cheese curds with me to add to the fries with gravy... ^_^ | |} ---- ---- I'm gonna play some of my Esper tonight, actually. MaryJane. Exile. Hair of Southern Beauty Pageant straight out the trailer. | |} ---- I like it. The new changes are confusing. Did all of you leave the circle, or does it only show who is on? | |} ---- Whassat? ;) | |} ---- It only shows online members by default. If you click the little wrench icon in the top-ish right, you can choose to show offline members too. | |} ----